


CageBlade week 2019 Day 2: Dare

by Titanbreaker



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cassie and Johnny teaming up on Sonya, Coffee, Dare, F/M, Hollywood, Married Couple, Romance, Sonya not wanting to be part of Johnny's films, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbreaker/pseuds/Titanbreaker
Summary: Johnny is unimpressed with his new co-star and turns to his wife to replace her, but Sonya has no desire to join him or Hollywood causing Johnny to break out the charm and get her to see things his way.





	CageBlade week 2019 Day 2: Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of the 2019 CageBlade week, with day number two's prompt dare.
> 
> This is a oneshot, with no plans for any follow up.

Sonya Blade was about ready to permanently ruin her husband's perfect smile. "No." She said with such finality that it would have ended any other argument with any other being, no matter what realm they hailed from. But Johnny Cage was a man who liked getting his own way and relished the challenge his wife presented.

"But you would be amazing." He pleaded.

Weighing up her options, Sonya Blade knew that assaulting her husband while her five year old daughter was sitting in the next room, watching cartoons, wasn't going to improve anyone's day and decided to simply pick up her steaming mug of coffee and retreat into the living room. Johnny followed her; unable and unwilling to take the hint that the conversation was now over.

"The choreography is a joke; none of them know what a real bare knuckled brawl looks like. They're just trend chasing, focusing on flashy moves with no real weight or impact to them. We could fix that; show them what a real fight looks like. It's an action movie for crying out loud, people want real action. And the actress they cast, don't even get me started."

Sinking into her favourite chair, Sonya offered Cassie a quick smile before her daughter returned her attention to the television screen. Falling onto his knees beside her, Johnny leaned over the armrest and continued his unrelenting assault.

"She's a college dropout who probably got the part for one reason, and one reason only." He briefly stopped to make sure that Cassie was still absorbed in her show and then leaned in closer. "I personally think she's slept with two of the producers and is ready to sink her claws into number three any day now."

"The glamor of Hollywood shines ever brighter." Sonya muttered before taking a sip of her drink.

"But she can't act, she can't emote and she most definitely cannot fight. Please Sonya, I'm begging you here. I need a real co-star."

"No." The Special Forces Major said for the fourth time today.

"If it's a nerves thing," Sonya snorted into her mug. "I totally get it but you don't have to worry, everyone gets like that, you would be-"

"Totally amazing. So you keep saying." She finished. "And I've said no. Now stop wasting my time and find someone else, anyone else."

"I would honey, but Jax can't quite cut it as the sexy side villain who's been tasked with hunting down rogue super cop Roman Rust as he seeks revenge for the murder of his brand new partner." Sonya arched her head back and let out a pain filled groan at her husband's narration. "And we both know how camera shy Kenshi is, so that leaves only y-."

"Every year we drown in birthday cards and gifts from members of the Special Forces, almost every cadet is following you on social media and you've made friends with how many of the squad leaders?"

"Eleven," Johnny admitted with a flashing smile. "Lieutenant Graves wants to know if we can come to his barbeque next week."

Sonya closed her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "And out of all of them, there isn't one woman who can play your stupid part?"

Taking her free hand, Johnny Cage stroked it with a gentle touch that would have completely disarmed a lesser woman. "I only want the best babe."

"I'll do it." Cassie volunteered, bringing smiles to both her parents instantly. No longer glued to the television, the youngest member of the Cage household was now looking at her father, filled with determination.

"I appreciate that Cass, I really do, but the mean studio executives want someone a little older."

"I'll be six, soon." She offered.

"Little older."

"Get Drill Sergeant Rooks to do it." Sonya said freeing her hand from his and taking another sip of her coffee.

But Johnny Cage shook his head. "Can't. Her maternity leave starts soon."

"Damn." The major cursed. She'd always liked Rook and losing her would deprive many fresh faced cadets of an outstanding Drill Sergeant, that, and Sonya hated to see a potential scapegoat run free.

"Come on, please baby, for me?" He played his trump card, a smouldering look that had probably melted through thousands of women's defences. But Sonya Blade wouldn't yield.

"No. And don't call me that." She snapped back.

"I dare you."

"What?"

"He dared you mommy." Cassie informed her.

"I dare you to take the role; you'll have five scenes, six tops, three of them with me and each one will feature an award winning fight that will blow the pants off those Oscar judges."

"I am not a child Cage." Sonya began. "I'm not going to do something I don't want to just because you dared me to."

"Do it mommy!" The important wisdom that Sonya was trying to impart on her young, impressionable daughter was lost and Cassie quickly raced towards her mother and latched onto her legs with a strong hug. "Please."

"Come on Sonya."

"No." Major Blade barked out. But against the power of two Cages, Sonya was quickly running out of options. Refusing to let go, Cassie was fully enlisted into aiding her father get his way.

"You'll get to dazzle the whole world with your beauty and brains."

Sonya scoffed into her coffee mug.

"You can go on the red carpet." Cassie beamed.

"Been there, done that." Sonya retorted looking at her husband. "Not worth it."

"I'll talk the director into letting you kill Roman Rust's brand new partner with your garrotte wire."

"Mommy I want you to cut off his head."

"You are not watching any decapitations young lady." Sonya said causing her daughter's smile to momentarily falter. But with her resolve almost exhausted whereas neither Cage seemed ready to yield, Sonya had a horrible feeling she would soon be waving the white flag just to buy herself some peace. "I suppose I'm going to also wind up as your love interest, your trophy, your big prize for the finale."

"Nope." Johnny said with a straight face. "Your character spends most of the movie trying to kill mine and eventually she does capture Roman Rust and drag him before the big bad and then vanishes all mysteriously at the end. They're trying to set up the sequel with her as a returning-"

Sonya silenced her husband by pressing her free hand against his lips. Adjusting her position in the chair, which was difficult when a five year old had a death grip around her legs, she questioned what she had just been told. "I get to capture you? I get to beat you up? Onscreen? And you're okay with that?"

"Well she gets a lucky shot in, which even then people could never buy with that eighty pound lightweight college dropout playing the part."

Sonya smile. "We'll change that then won't we Mr. Cage."

"Yo- wait." Johnny stood up, looking over the moon and totally bemused how he got there. "You'll do it?"

"I will." Sonya said, bringing that perfect smile back into view. "But only if I get to beat Roman Rust, super cop, or whatever it is, into the ground."

"Mommy's gonna beat you up." Cassie sang with a bright smile.

"No she isn't." Johnny insisted. "She gets lucky and-"

"Jax and Vera will love this." Sonya smiled, watching her husband's earlier eagerness fade.

"No, no, no." He tried to argue. "Roman Rust is too good a character for you to humiliate him like this."

"Awww, poor baby." Sonya mocked, discovering a brand new delight in tormenting her husband's love for his precious characters. "What do you think Cassie, should I take the roll?"

"Yes." Her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Well that settles it. Call Todd or whatever your agent's called these days and ge-" Johnny Cage had stopped listening to her and was quickly making a getaway, already pulling out his phone as he did. Passing her coffee mug to her daughter, Sonya set off in pursuit.

"Sorry Dylan, I don't think it's going to happen-" Johnny hastily explained, unaware his wife had already caught up to him.

Reaching over his shoulder, Sonya Blade snatched the phone from Johnny's grasp and brought it up to her ear.

"I'm sorry to hear that Johnny. But we still have time to find someone else…"

"Actually Dylan we'll get back to you." Sonya said before disconnecting the call. Throwing the phone away she stood tall watching her husband squirm.

"You were right this was a bad idea."

"I didn't realise you Hollywood types were so fragile." She teased.

"I am not fragile, Roman Rust is a classic character and I don't want him getting tarnished by-"

"Me?" Sonya scoffed.

"Okay it sounds bad when you say it like that but-"

Sonya tackled her husband to the ground before he had a chance to complete his sentence, pinned to the ground his hands immediately went to grab her own but the Major was too quick and Johnny found himself at her mercy. "It could be fun." She teased.

"I get it, I'm a pain."

"Maybe I'll star in the sequel." Sonya continued.

"I promise never to ask you to do this again."

"Too late for that Cage." She whispered lowering her face towards his. Seeing a glint of excitement in his eyes, Sonya pulled back as he tried to plant a kiss on her lips. Groaning in frustration Johnny Cage tried not to smile at his gloating wife.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"Apology accepted."

Releasing his hands, Sonya stood up and allowed him to do the same. Dusting himself off the Hollywood star glanced at his discarded phone. "So do I tell Dylan you're in or?"

"Not a change Cage." She smirked.

"But you said-"

"I lied."

Letting out an exaggerated gasp Johnny stumbled away from her. "But I was so looking forward to working with you."

"Yeah right." Sonya snorted. Turning her back on him she returned to the living room. "Thank you Cassie." She said taking the cup from her daughter's hands and returning to her chair she was surprised to find Johnny falling back on his knees and once again leaning over her armrest. "Yes?"

"I meant it you know; working with you would be fun."

"What happened to me ruining the legend of Roman Race?"

"Roman Rust, and come on Sonya, we both know it would have kicked ass regardless of who won. And I know you of all people can pretend to hate me."

"Pretend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Six scenes tops." He whispered.

"No."

"I dare you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you have any feedback or if you enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
